


red flags (and long nights)

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Awkward Markus, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, I hate no idea how to tag this, M/M, Mentioned Hank Anderson, Misunderstandings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), but also so awkward situations, but i'll adopt these characters and give them the happiness they deserve, creative connor, david cage can fight me in an alley, i just want my gay son to be happy, kind of, my attempt at humor, no beta we die like men, this whole fic is basically just one big misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Bunting: the act of pulling your penis out of a woman's mouth during oral sex and slapping it against her chin.-But also; a lightweight cloth material often used for flags and festive decorations.





	red flags (and long nights)

**Author's Note:**

> aka one would think androids with super computers for brains would look up more than one meaning for a word they don't know, but one would think wrong.
> 
> title is 'red flags and long nights' by she wants revenge
> 
> based on the word 'bunting', and the fact that it has 100+ meanings. just like the jericrew, i found the sexual one first as well :')
> 
> all mistakes are my own

“Markus, what’s wrong?”

 

Markus looks up from where he’s blankly staring ahead, into the curious yet worried eyes of his friends. North is closest, Simon and Josh behind her, sitting on his right with hand on his shoulder and most likely the one who asked the question. He was honestly too out of it to notice.

 

If he had a led still, it would probably be flickering between yellow and red. Even without it being there, his friends seem to notice his distress. Simon sits down on his left while Josh keeps standing in front of him, all three of them visibly tensing and getting more worried as he keeps quiet.

 

“Connor…” is all he’s able to say, thoughts trying to catch up to what he’s trying to say.

 

“What did he do?” Again, North is the one who talks. “If he did something to hurt you, I’ll kick his ass. I knew trusting him was a mistake.” She gets more furious as she keeps talking, hand on his shoulder tightening.

 

Markus shakes his head, putting his hand on top of hers and taking a deep breath. “It’s not… It’s not that, North. You know he’s one of us.”

 

As North’s face morphs into something that resembles guilt, Simon speaks up. “What’s up with Connor, then?”

 

“You guys know how I’ve been… pursuing him?”

 

That just earns him a snort from all of them, North clearly trying to hold back a laugh as well. Josh is better composed, stating, “We’ve got the front row seats to that shit-show, yeah. It’s unbelievable that he hasn’t picked up on it yet, for a supposed state-of-the art detective.” The other two just nod along.

 

Letting out a frustrated growl, Markus replies, “Thank you for that stellar observation, guys.”

 

“We’re just teasing you,” North says. “Just tell us what’s wrong.”

 

“I might’ve already… missed my chance with him, so to say.”

 

Markus would feel smug about wiping their all-knowing faces off at once if the truth of the situation wasn’t so damn depressing to him. Once they’ve regained their composure, they all at the same time say “what?”, although North’s sounds more like a shriek.

 

He sighs, elbows leaning on his knees as he puts his face in his hands. “I overheard him talking to Lieutenant Anderson this morning. He said, and I quote, ‘You’re right, Lieutenant, I could use some good bunting’.”

 

It’s clear that all of them are searching up what ‘bunting’ means, and also when all of them figure it out. Their faces twist in disgust and disbelief, before turning into pity. It’s not what Markus needs right now.

 

“Look guys,” he sighs. “I appreciate the support, but it’s my own fault. Maybe he did notice my flirting but didn’t want anything to do with it because he’s already got someone. I’ve got to respect that. Should’ve made a move sooner, I suppose.”

 

His friends didn’t look like they agreed, but stayed quiet anyway.

 

Whatever. It’s not like it was the end of the world.

 

\--

 

It was the end of the world.

 

Every time he saw Connor, all he could think about was the other in the act of bunting. And although he hated to admit it, it was kind of _hot._ Connor didn’t seem like the type to take control in a situation like that, seeing that every innuendo made him blush a pretty blue, but the fact that he apparently could did more to Markus than he’d like to admit.

 

If only he was on the receiving end, instead of some random person he didn’t even know about.

 

He was pretty sure Connor noticed his strange behavior as well. How could he not, when Markus either blushed, stammered or just acted cold towards the other android. He could see that the latter really hurt Connor, but he didn’t know what to do. If he didn’t, he might screw up and confess, which was an embarrassment he really didn’t need.

 

On the other hand, this was really screwing with their friendship. Markus rarely initiated contact and made up excuses when the other wanted to hang out. Connor contacted him less and less, frown getting deeper and deeper (the hurt and sadness in his eyes getting more and more) and he could feel them drifting apart. That’s not what he wanted, either.

 

That did it. Next time Connor invited him to do something, if he even would again, Markus would accept. Otherwise, he’d just invite Connor.

 

He was the leader of a revolution. He freed his people and gave them rights.

 

He could get over his crush and act like a decent friend.

 

\--

 

Okay, so maybe he _couldn’t_ get over his crush. At least he was getting better at the decent friend part.

 

After not hearing from the other android for over a week after his decision, he decided to take the first step. It was his fault their communication was lacking at the moment, after all.

 

He’d started with a simple apology, something along the lines of ‘Sorry that I blew you off so much, I was busy and needed to figure something out. I regret that our friendship took its toll because of that. Are you free to meet up some time?’, which got him the enthusiastic response of ‘yes!!!!’. He couldn’t help but smile at that, glad that Conner was expressing his feelings so positively and that he got another chance.

 

So here he was, waiting outside the police station. Lieutenant Anderson had just left, glaring daggers at Markus before he turned to his car and left. He’d never admit it, but the look sent chills down his spine. He almost forgot that Connor was like a son to the man.

 

Not even a minute later Connor came out of the building, looking professional as ever in a perfectly fitting dark blue suit. Markus was glad that the other android had ditched his Cyberlife uniform and opted for normal professional wear.

 

Well, it would be professional if not for the ties with funny patterns. Cartoon dogs, flowers, succulents and other colorful patterns were just a few examples of the other’s new collection. He couldn’t help but think it endearing, and something decisively _Connor._

 

Today he was wearing the one with cartoon dogs, a black tie with the heads of different breeds on it. The smile Connor sent his was just as goofy as the tie, making it so that Markus couldn’t help but smile back. When Connor reached him he immediately pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Markus’ shoulders and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“I’m really glad to see you again, Markus.” Connor said, pulling back to look him in the eye. “I was afraid I had done something to compromise our friendship. I was glad to hear that wasn’t the case.”

 

Markus just nodded, mentally waving a way the picture of Connor doing _that._ “I really am sorry. I guess I still need to get used to some emotions, like you.”

 

Connor’s face turned sympathetic, like he completely understood what Markus was talking about. He felt slightly guilty about lying, but it was all for the good of their friendship. The other android patted his shoulders before stepping back, fixing his bag to rest more comfortable on his shoulder.

 

Markus didn’t really know what to say. They had agreed to meet up, but hadn’t made any concrete plans. Faced with Connor, his mind was just one big blank canvas.

 

He didn’t seem to be the only one, because Connor was frowning in thought as well. His led flickered yellow briefly, before his head snapped up and he exclaimed ‘Oh!’. He tilted his head, giving Markus what he had dubbed as ‘puppy eyes’ and asked, “Would you like to see my bunting?”

 

Markus was pretty sure he short circuited. No freaking way.

 

\--

 

Yes freaking way, apparently. He still can’t believe he consented to this. How much did one hate themselves to accept an offer to see their crush in the act of bunting? A whole lot, clearly.

 

However, if this was the only way to see Connor ‘in the act’, so to speak, then he would take it. No matter how creepy it was.

 

He was still trying to convince himself that it was alright to do this.

 

In the time it took them to get to Connor’s house, or Lieutenant Anderson’s house to be specific, his mind had been all over the place. Did Connor know that you normally didn’t share your sex life with others that easily? Was the woman involved aware that Connor had invited him? Had they talked about inviting him?

 

His internal dilemma was interrupted when Connor parked the car, softly saying ‘we’re here’ before he got out. Markus takes this time to close his eyes and take a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and mentally preparing himself. Although, even if he had a hundred years, he’d still not be prepared. Creating a mental image of it himself is one thing, but actually seeing the physical act is something else entirely. He just hopes his systems won’t overheat and shut down.

 

What a way to go, though.

 

The door on his side is opened, Connor leaning down a little and looking at him with a worried expression, not unlike his friends had done a couple of weeks ago when all of this began. “Are you alright, Markus?”

 

He just nods, quickly stepping out of the car and shutting it harder than he meant to. Connor’s expression turns into a frown, lips pressed together as he seems to mull things over. “If you would rather do something else, we can jus-”

 

“No!” Maybe that sounded a bit too desperate. “No it- it’s fine, Connor. I was just lost in thought, that’s all.”

 

The other doesn’t seem convinced, but lets it slide. As he turns his back to walk to the door and open it, Markus takes another deep breath before following. He’s fine. This is fine. Perhaps this will be the push he needs to get rid of his ridiculous crush.

 

Looking up, he sees Connor waiting for him in the doorway with an excited smile on his face, cheeks flushed a light blue.

 

Or not.

 

Every step towards the house feels like an eternity. His feet feel heavy, like they’re covered in blocks of concrete. His thirium pump is beating an erratic rhythm in his chest, and he’s pretty sure he’s sweating. Even though androids can’t sweat. Someone’s gotta be the first, right?

 

Connor takes a couple more steps inside, allowing Markus inside as well. The door closing feels like the final sentence. They take off their coats and as he hangs his on the coat rack after Connor, he can’t help but notice something.

 

“Nice garlands. Is there an occasion?”

 

Connor’s smile turns more blinding. “Lieu- I mean, _Hank_ suggested that I should partake in a hobby. He said I couldn’t just focus on work and had to take some time for myself. I found that I liked creating, whether it was just a simple drawing or making these.”

 

Markus smiles in response, taking a closer look at the flags hanging from the string at the wall. Instead of there being six different small ones, like he thought at first, it’s one big garland that zigzags across the ceiling of the room. The flags alternate between a dark red and a dark blue, with white lined drawings on them. There are dogs, plants, different types of foods and some even have a picture of Hank.

 

“This is amazing, Connor! You drew all of this?”

 

The blush on Connor’s face intensifies and he adjusts his eyes to look at the flags as well. “I did. It took me a long time, but I was glad I went through with it. All of you are somewhere on here as well.”

 

He feels his eyes widen and anticipation build up in him. Connor had drawn them? Had drawn _him_? His eyes eagerly scanned the whole garland, eyes landing on his own face about halfway through. He had to resist the urge to stand on the table to take a closer look, but he contended with staring up at it. A portrait of Josh and North were on his left, with Simon on his right.

 

After a while, Connor coughs softly. He has no idea how long he stood there, admiring the art. He feels a blush spread on his own face and looks at the other android. “You’ve really got a talent, Connor. This is… amazing, for a lack of a better word.”

 

This gets a laugh in response. “Thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot. I’m really glad I invited you over for this.”

 

Markus blinks and feels his brain trying to process that sentence. “For… this?”

 

“Why yes!” Connor is absolutely beaming now. “This bunting has you on it, after all. I felt like it wouldn’t be right to _not_ show it to you. The fact that you seem to like it makes me really happy.”

 

Even though he’s proud of Connor for expressing his feelings like that, it feels like he’s missing something. “This bunting?”

 

Connor tilts his head to the side like he always does when he’s confused, led flickering to yellow. His voice sounds more mechanic when he talks, which means he’s reading something aloud. “Bunting: rows of brightly colored small flags or pieces of cloth that are hung across roads or above a stage as decoration for special occasions. Synonyms include flag cloth and garland.”

 

Markus feels a floored. A quick search does indeed reveal that meaning to the word as well. How the hell did he get it so wrong by looking at one definition?

 

It seems like Connor catches up to his confusion. His brows furrow. “What did you think it was?”

 

He’s pretty sure his whole face is a bright blue. Eyes wide, he averts them to look over Connor’s shoulder, not able to get a word out. The embarrassment going through him makes him feel hot, hot, _hot_ and his earlier musings about shutting down come back to him. There’s no way he’s surviving this.

 

“Markus?”

 

Fuck. Connor sounds so lost and vulnerable, although Markus feels like _he_ should feel like that. It takes some time for his vocal systems to boot up again, and when they do he clears his throat. Might as well get this over with so Connor can yell at him and their friendship can die in peace.

 

Right.

 

“Bunting…” He clears his throat again as he recalls the meaning he’d found. “The act of pulling your penis out of a woman's mouth during oral sex and slapping it against her chin.”

 

His face is going to explode. This is his end. He sees the blue crawling down Connor’s neck and up to the tips of his ears and at this point he’s not sure which one of them is bluer. The silence is suffocating him. He doesn’t know what to say. He wants to run away, but his feet feel like they’re glued to the ground.

 

The silence if interrupted by some kind of whirring sound. It only takes him a couple seconds to realise that it’s Connor. The other android slowly sinks down, making Markus worries. As he’s squatting, Connor puts his hands to his face while the whirring sound intensifies.

 

Markus feels humiliated. What does he do?

 

Connor mumbles something, but Markus can’t hear it. He squeaks out a ‘what?’, before regretting it. Should have never opened his mouth in the first place.

 

“You still came along, even though you thought I asked you to watch _that_?” He doesn’t take the hands from his face, instead just stands up and speaks louder. While still muffled, Markus can actually make out what he asked.

 

“I… did, yeah.”

 

_“Why?”_

He can’t think of an excuse that Connor would buy. Even if he did, Connor would likely deduce that it was a lie anyway. Well, he thought, if Connor ever gets his face out of his hands. Looks like it’s all or nothing.

 

“I like you. I’ve been trying to ask you out on a date for the past couple of weeks, but I didn’t know how. The flirting seemed to go over your head as well, but after my… misinterpretation, I figured you were just saving me the humiliation of rejection.”

 

Taking a couple of seconds to try and cool down, willing the blue away from his face, he sees Connor looking at him wide-eyed. His hands have fallen down next to his sides and his mouth is agape.

 

“It might seem creepy, that I accepted your offer with ‘that’ in mind and I’m sorry. I just figured if this was the only way for me to get to see you like that, I should take it. Maybe so I could move on, maybe because… I dunno.”

 

The silence is suffocating again, although it feels different. There’s probably still a light blue hue to his cheeks, but actually getting his feelings out there feels like a relief. The fact that Connor’s face is even bluer – and he honestly hadn’t thought that possible – helps as well.

 

His instinct to run from the situation is screaming at him. The whirring sound seems to have died down, at least. He can’t tear his eyes away from Connor’s face. His mouth has started opening and closing, as if he wants to say something but doesn’t know what or how. His hands have come together in front of his stomach and he’s wringing them together.

 

He’s also the first to break the silence. “You like me? Romantically?” Connor asks, in a small voice.

 

Markus nods, not wanting to talk anymore in case he embarrasses himself any further.

 

Connor suddenly lurches forward until he’s right in front of him, his hands gently setting on both of his cheeks. “I…” he starts, before he seems to think better of it with a shake of his head. Instead he leans in and kisses Markus, tilting his head to prevent their noses from bumping together.

 

Markus is pretty sure that he’s making the whirring noise now, but he doesn’t care. He freezes up at first. As soon as Connor tries to pull back, though, he moves quickly, tangling one hand in the hair at the back of Connor’s neck to align their lips together again and settling the other on Connor’s hip.

 

They only pull back after a couple of minutes, leaning their foreheads together and breathing heavily. He doesn’t know why, because they certainly don’t need to breath, but his body seems to react on its own at this point. His eyes take in every little detail on Connor’s face, before settling on his eyes right as they open. Connor gulps.

 

“I seem to have acquired the same feelings for you as well, Markus. It was one of the reasons that I invited you to look at my creation.”

 

He’s pretty sure he’s beaming at this point, relocating the hand from Connor’s hip to his cheek as Connor relocates his to Markus’ waist. Markus gently rubs his thumb against Connor’s cheekbone, smiling when the other closes his eyes again with a content hum.

 

Maybe this whole misunderstanding wasn’t that big of a disaster after all.

 

\--

 

“Wait, _how_ did you say you two got together?” Asked North, face incredulous. Simon and Josh looked much the same.

 

“He asked me to come over and look at his bunting.”

 

This was too good. North looked about ready to gag, face screwed up in the most unpleasant expression he’d ever seen her wear. Simon looked unsure about whether he should laugh or cry and Josh just seemed done. Even though the misunderstanding wasn’t necessarily their fault, he’d decided to have some fun with it. It wasn’t like they hadn’t teased him about his crush endlessly before this.

 

As North got ready to open her mouth again, Connor entered the room with a knock on the open door. “Am I interrupting something?” He asked, seemingly scanning the room for whatever could have caused the distress.

 

Shaking his head, Markus beckoned the other android into the room. He leaned into Connor’s side, kissing his cheek as his hand settled on the small of his back. “Nothing important. What are you doing here? I thought you were going to enjoy your day off at home.”

 

Connor’s smile was blinding, as he leaned in to give Markus a kiss in return. Settling into his arms, he replied. “I was. I just finished bunting sooner than I expected and thought I would ask you to come look?”

 

All three of his friends made a sound like a dying animal. Simon actually looked ready to faint, while Josh had to pull back North as she tried to angrily walk towards Connor.

 

“You know I always do,” he said with a wink, causing Connor to blush a light blue. Not waiting for his friends to respond or get their act together, he used the hand on Connor’s back to steer him towards the door. “Talk to you guys later!”

 

As they walked down the hallway towards the entrance, they heard North screeching. Markus eyed Connor who was trying to stifle his laugh with his hand and failing. As their eyes met, they both lost their composure and started laughing, looping their arms together as they left the building.

 

The misunderstanding had totally been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk idk idk i just really liked the idea of this being a misunderstanding between two people?? and then i fell in love with the characters from dbh, and all the writers in this fandom, and i wanted to contribute something (although it's very silly and i feel like i didn't really nail the characterization, but let's be very honest i never do lol)
> 
> it was supposed to be a short drabble but it just kept writing itself and now, 3500 words later, here we are. so this is basically some self indulgent bs.
> 
> hope you still enjoyed anyway! let me know what you think c:


End file.
